Edacchi
Edacchi is a former member of the Succubus Eye guild. After Kyouka's attack, she abandoned it and joined the Mastery Army. She doesn't fight very often, because she just works as a messenger. Later we inquire that she's the big Succubus Eye monster, who attacked Team Natsu during Eternal Flame arc. Appearance SUCCUBUS EYE: Edacchi is a quite short, slim teenage girl with straight, short brown hair and fair eyes. She wears a medium-length white skirt with lots of adornments, like ribbons and brooches, which are also white or green. She is often seen wearing a sleeveless beige blouse. She often wears a tight, green jacket with white stripes and a zipper. She walks in big, green boots, which reach her knees. Also she wears circular glasses. MASTERY ARMY: She doesn't wear her previous outfit or glasses.She wears a bit strange-looking costume, looking like a cocoon-costume, but Edacchi doesn't like when people compare her to an insect. The costume covers almost her whole body, except head and torso. Her breasts are hidden by two wide stripes of the same material her whole costume is made of. She doesn't wear boots. Her neck is surrounded by a dark, narrow belt. Personality Edacchi is a quite kind and helpful girl. She doesn't like being in the crowd, she's not talkative and she's very modest. She loves being needed, she thinks that the only reason she lives is that she has to help people with their problems. Later we inquire that she's a self-confident, extremely cruel person with no problems with torturing people. She often mocks and laughs at her opponents. Eda likes fighting. She doesn't even think helping weak people is needed. She loves surprising her opponents. She's strange and frightening, because even her body was pierced by her enemy, she was laughing and smiling at him. Magic and Abilities Law of Touch: It's her main ability, which allows her to stay ]]untouchable when her opponent attacks her. It's called "Law of Touch", because Eda cannot be touched, hurt by any of her enemy's attacks. It seems to look like Reflector, but it's not the same, because it's a passive magic. For example, when her opponent uses a sword during fight and wants to attack her with it, the blade changes its shape when it touches her body. When the enemy uses any type of Magic, it just doesn't hurt her or doesn't work on her. Even Illusions don't work on her, she creates a specific type of "a shield", which protects her. Even if a person wants to fight in hand-to-hand combat with her, it is also hopeless, because his/her hand and legs hurt very much when it comes to fighting with Eda. Although it's got a weakness. And it's very easy to find out what it is. When Eda wants to hit her opponent, her Law of Touch mode is switched off. When her attack isn't successful, the enemy has the chance to hit her. Also, Eda isn't able to protect everybody, but she can use this magic on her and a person, who touches her. She uses this Magic, because she works as a messenger. That's why lots of people want to kill her. Thank to this Magic, Eda survived after Kyouka's attack, but she was highly hurt, because this Caster magic doesn't really work on Curses. *'Unison Touch': It's Eda's unique ability, which allows her to tranfer her own magic to another person. After casting the spell, Eda isn't untouchable any more. The first step is that she has to touch the person she'd like to be untouchable for a while. Then she starts to transfer some of her magical energy through her hands. The magical energy starts to shine brightly and makes two of them shine too. The third step is incantation. While the enrgy is being tranferred, Eda says: Spirit to Spirit...Life to life...Charming souls, shine brightly...Charming souls, come out of us...Charming souls, start to fade...Fade into our bodies...Law of Touch: Unison Touch! After casting the spell, Eda isn't untouchable. The user has to sacrifice hi/her soul to tranfer the magical power to another person. '' '' Transformation: It hasn't been named yet, but it's probably Transformation or another type of transfiguration. Eda isn't able to transform into another person or creature, but she can transform herself into a big, Cyclops monster. It's got a pair of wings, two bird legs with sharp and long claws. In this form, Edacchi attacked Team Natsu during Eternal Flame arc. The creature doesn't really have special abilities, its strength, agility and speed is a bit enhanced. It's probably her demon form. After joining Mastery Army, Eda loses this power. *In this form, Eda's physical abilities are a bit enhanced, which allows her to fight in close combat. She causes terrible damage with her enhanced speed, agility and strength. Thanks to a pair of wings, Eda is able to fly, which is her main ability. When she's in Cyclops monster mode, she cannot use Law of Touch, because she would be too powerful. Then again, she doesn't fight very often, so she doesn't even mind staying a bit "touchable" in this form. Synopsis Eternal Flame arc Mastery Army Trivia *Her appearance is based on Hinata Himezuru, from Blazblue. Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Characters